


Once More

by thestoryone



Category: Wannabe Challenge (Visual Novel), 워너비챌린지 | Wannabe Challenge (Video Games)
Genre: ......kind of, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, its not that angsty is all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestoryone/pseuds/thestoryone
Summary: From the prompt: “She had hoped they might now become friends again.”
Relationships: Kim Taehee/Player Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Once More

MC sat still on her bed, allowing the haphazard cushions and blankets suck her into the mattress further. Staring unblinking at the blue light on her phone, awaiting another message that didn’t appear to be coming.

Her and Taehee had been messaging for hours now. Having a conversation that perhaps would’ve been better in person, but they had both been so sapped emotionally from the day’s events that MC couldn’t bring herself to go see him.

> **KimTaehee** : This wouldn’t have happened if not for me. I’m sorry. I never should’ve involved myself with you.

He thought she was mad but she didn’t blame him, not for any of it. He may have been at the center of it all but he wasn’t the cause. He had become a steady pillar in her life, along with the other boys. She doesn’t know what she’d do without him… Maybe her past self felt the same.

Maybe he was just as an important piece in her life as he was in her own.

Maybe… they’d create the same strong bond as he once had with her. Or maybe they already have. Maybe they always have.


End file.
